<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training by Vulnonapix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408375">Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix'>Vulnonapix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Zacian [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Gen, Ghost Eternatus, Hops parents are horrible, Human Zacian, Human Zamazenta, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mama Zacian, Uncle Zamazenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea how to Titel it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop &amp; Mugendina | Eternatus, Hop &amp; Zacian (Pokemon), Hop &amp; Zamazenta (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Zacian [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hop, spread your legs a little further apart!"</p><p>The boy follows Zacian's instruction and looks at her excitedly. This is his first training session and he is very excited about what she has planned. The woman behaves very differently than normal, but it doesn't bother him. He wants to learn, to become stronger and they are going to help him.</p><p>"Without the right stance, you can easily get out of balance."</p><p>Hop nods and Zacian continues to explain, her voice is serious. The expression on her face is unreadable for him, but he trusted her.</p><p>"In a fight there is nothing worse than falling. The opponent will use that as an advantage to hurt, if not kill you."</p><p>He looks shocked at her, surprised at her choice of words, when he is thrown at, with a soft ball from behind. Startled, he turns to Zamazenta. The man has a small box full of those balls standing next to him and a big grin on his face. He did not look serious at all.</p><p>"You didn't fall ... Not bad.”</p><p>So that was a little test… Zamazenta was smirking and his eyes twinkle in a happy way. </p><p>Hop smiles at the man and the other claps his hands. Zacian sighs and both look at the woman. She massages her temples and looks very tired.</p><p>“Zamazenta, what are you doing here?"</p><p>The boy looked between them. He was worried. What if they started to fight? </p><p>"Dearest sister, you tend to overdo training and I want to make sure our little Hop is not hurt, mentally or physically."</p><p>Hop looks at Zacian. She would never hurt him. He knows that. But the woman has turned very pale. This did worry the Boy. It was the same that Leon had, whenever Rose called them on their brother time.</p><p>"I-I-, really? "</p><p>She looks pale and Zamazenta goes to his sister. He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. It reminds Hop of Leon in a way, his brother would do the same thing if he was sad.</p><p>"That's why I am here. Don't worry."</p><p>Both turn back to him and Zamazenta was smiling softly, trying to reassure her.</p><p>"Where were we? "</p><p>Zacian asks and Hop spreads his legs apart again. He smiles at her and Zacian calmed again.</p><p>"The Stance!"</p><p>Zacian nods and Zamazenta begins to grin wider, his teeth showing.</p><p>"Zacian, how about you show him how to do it."</p><p>Hop squeaks quietly as he sees the smirk. It always gets really funny when he smiles like that. Zacian doesn't seem to realize it and goes in a defensive stance.</p><p>"See Hop? If you spread your legs apart like this, it's hard to unbalance- KYAA!"</p><p>She cries out when Zamazenta pours water over her. Zamazenta and Hop burst into laughter. The woman looks at them with a murderous expression, but neither of them can take her seriously. She looks like a wet dog. </p><p>“How dare you- you-”</p><p>Zamazenta quickly reaches for Hop and runs, his sister just behind him. The Boy continues to laugh out loud as Zacian chases her through the clearing until Zacian manages to push both of them into the pond. Now all three are laughing and Hop can't remember the last time he had so much fun.</p><p>It's late when he sneaks back home. Hop knows his family has gone to visit Leon. He listened and it hurts that they didn't tell him about it. The boy knows that they don't want him. The walls are thin and he can hear them talking about Leon and him.</p><p>The only reason they kept him is because Leon continues to support them. That's why they always pretend that everything is fine when he comes over, so that he doesn't take him along and continues to pay for help.</p><p>Hop hates it, but he doesn't dare to say anything.</p><p>After all what they have done to him, he still loves them. They are his family and he must always be with them.</p><p>When he enters the house, he knows something is wrong.</p><p>He doesn't know what it is, but something is weird. It isn’t threatening, but different.</p><p>Slowly he sneaks through the house when he sees him.</p><p>It's the spirit of a few days ago.</p><p>They both look at each other in shock and the other looks a little lost, as if he was just as surprised to be here</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Hop's voice is low and the man nods. Both stare at each other and Hop scratches the back of his head.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Hop is not afraid. He can't explain it, but he doesn't feel like he would be hurting him.</p><p>"I have no idea. "</p><p>His voice is as gentle as he remembers. He looks around briefly before turning back to him.</p><p>"Where is your family? Aren’t you a little young to be alone"</p><p>Hop looks down. He doesn't want to answer the question. Doesn’t want to voice the truth.</p><p>"I see. "</p><p>The man closes his eyes for a moment. Hop tries grabs his robe and freezes briefly as his hand goes through it.</p><p>“Are you a ghost? "</p><p>The other raises an eyebrow and starts laughing. It's a nice, full laugh and Hop turns red slightly. The sound was truly beautiful.</p><p>"Well, I really look like a ghost, don't I? "</p><p>Hop blinked briefly, confused by the words of the non-spirit.</p><p>"Why are you here? "</p><p>The other begins to grin and kneels at Hop's eye level. His eyes where twinkling in a beautiful colour Hop cant describe.</p><p>"Fate."</p><p>"Fate?! </p><p>"Fate. Just don't question it ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>